Am Sorry For Being Boring!
by CyrilSpade
Summary: He sighs in annoyance "Why are you being like this?" I laugh bitterly "What do you mean by that?" i asked calmly, He glared at me coldly "You're always being like this what do you mean by i DON'T get it?" He demanded as he kept glaring at me, i can't help but chuckles a little as i let me eyes soften "Because you wouldn't understand even i told you." I smiled sadly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "Who am I?"

Well where I should start? I guess this is were you introduce yourself right let see my name is Nai Mayonaka and wait before anything else am a girl a female even though my names sounds like a boy's name but I have no idea why my parents name me that…oh well…

Let me guess you're bored already huh? Well am sorry for being boring I mean am just a normal high school girl came from a normal family….well if that's how a normal person should be describe well I guess I from a very average family meaning were not rich nor poor, we able to eat 3 times a day and my parents still can afford me to buy like a phone well not those expensive phone and stuff. Okay then am not super beautiful but am not gonna say am ugly either at least my face is very..Plain.. my hair color is brown no dark brown and its not silky and smooth mines is a bit of fizzy and bangs tends to curl which I need to iron it to straighten it and hide its ugly nature. Talents? I have no special talents sadly but I guess I can draw a little bit though.

School.

I guess am average except when it comes to math. Am VERY BAD at math I don't get it no matter how they teach me even my brother gave up who was annoyingly smart, oh yeah I forgot to mention I have a big brother a second year high school student who is super duper smart who is gonna attend to a some high school elite school something because somehow he was given a chance to take a test and pass them with flying colors.. isn't he lucky? Why did he have all the intelligence from mother and father not leaving me some? Well he's pretty distant, observe rather being observed, popular…really popular I mean he has the brains and the looks I won't deny but he is truly handsome sometimes I can't believe were siblings….

Why am so…boring..?

Well this year am gonna be a first year highschool student and gonna attend a public school well at least at school I won't be questioned if my brother and I are really related anymore…but it's pretty depressing how people kept comparing you to your perfect brother…really depressing…but my mom kept saying that am not stupid and says they don't know me that's why they say such things.

Sometimes I wish I could be like him…Loved by all…Praise you…Adore you…And say how special you are.

But I know already something like that won't happen…Depressing isn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is out as well :D Ohh please read the story it makes me happy when someone read it **

**and dont forget to review or fave if you like the story! It makes me very happy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

"Arghh…"

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

Nai groan as she turn off the alarm clock 'Seriously why is this even on?' she sigh and went back to sleep but something wasn't right why did her mom didn't shout like she would always do. she sit up rubbing her eyes with her arm as she yawn lazily then she look up to her clock "Huh? Its already 10:00 am?" She look around her room which was plain she don't have much stuff so it was pretty spacey, a bed place on the side of the wall near the window besides it a study table which she wondered why she called a study table even though she study rarely, sighs as she get off the bed and went out of her room and went down to the stairs seeing her brother on the sofa sitting front of him a table a laptop place on it which her brother receive from their parents when he passed the entrance exam. '…How nice…' she thought.

"Satoshi-nii" She called

"Yeah?" He answered lazily not looking up to her.

She look at her brother who was wearing his black pajama, his hair a mess but he still look good and his eyes were narrowed a bit which made him even look…good..

"I was told staring is rude."

"I wasn't staring."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I was thinking and can't accept the fact." She shrugs.

"What is…?" He raises a brow.

"..Nothing.." She yawns "Where's mom?"

"Out" He simply said.

"Out?" She repeated.

"Ahh.. She wanted to take you with her but knowing after next week its our first day of school she said that you should take all the rest you need…" He said lazily.

"Oh..I see.." she turn and went to the kitchen which was beside the living room. "Have you eaten yet?" She ask opening the fridge.

"Just coffee" he added "Mom said there's eggs and hotdogs in the fridge so help yourself." He yawns.

"Why do you yawn even you already drunk coffee?" She added "am gonna fry some hotsdogs want some?" Said taking out the materials placing them on the sink.

"Wasn't black..." he look up to her "Ahh yeah, sure I want 3."

"You'll get fat." She teases.

"I doubt it." He grins "Unlike you I do exercise."

"Are you saying am fat….?"

"…"

"…"

He snickers.

"Hey-!"

After eating breakfast and cleaning the plates they used or else mom would scold them if they didn't, then Nai went upstairs to take a bath after that she dress herself wearing a simple black shirt with a hood, knee black short and dark blue converse shoes. "Well its Monday why not go outside for a walk?" She smiles as she iron her hair straitening her hair and after a few touches she went down seeing her brother already change his normal cloths dark red shirt, black pants. "Hey am going out for a bit." She said "Yeah, sure don't go home late or else I would be the one will face the wrath of our mom." He shrugs. "Yeah, I know" She snickers 'When did mom ever scold you anyway?' she thought sighing.

Walking through the park was nice once in a while "Well I have still have some money on me might as well buy something…" She sighs 'Now he mentioned it next week it's my first day at school…Well I wish things would be different then..' she thought as she took out her black phone cherry mobile phone flare 2.0 and took out her ear buds as well and then wore them "Might as well go to mall check some stuff I might need at school.." She muttered as she choosing her music "Hmmm I haven't listening 'Rolling Girl' for a while…" said as she press the play on the screen. Then music started coming out her ear buds she hums the songs as she walks toward the mall.

"Hmmm this notebook is too pricey…and its just a notebook…" She narrowed her eyes looking at the price tag, she sighs as she went out the shop. "Ugghh Might check out other stores…" walking through the crowds looking for a school supply not noticing bumping to someone.

"Wha—"

"Ah-! A-am sorry!" Nai apologize bowing her head.

"Huh? Well isn't Nai-chan! Its been a while isn't it?" the other smiles happily.

"Haruhi? Fujioka Haruhi..?" Nai's eyes widen. 'No way..'

* * *

**I promise i'll make the story interesting though i want to explain things about Nai's past and before Nai would meet kyoya and the other...More how she meet kyoya I PROMISE I'LL MAKE THE STORY WORTH READING I HOPE YOU ENJOY! XD**

**THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is my first story so please forgive me for my grammar and spelling! I'll be better promise!**_

_**Hope you enjoy reading! :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Nai's POV**

My eyes widen seeing the person front of me and god wishing I didn't.

"Haruhi? Fujioka Haruhi?" I said the name that I never wanted to say.

"Yeah! It's been a long time since graduation isn't?" She smiles so adorably.

"A-ahh yeah its been a while how are you?" I ask politely.

"Good! Now it reminds me I've been sending you email and messages and you haven't replied any of them…" She smiles but frowns a bit.

"Is that so..?" I added "Sorry I change my email and number sorry about that.."

"Oh It's okay don't worry about it" She sighs in relief "I thought you were mad at me or something." She laughs a bit.

…Ahh I want to get out of here…

"What are you doing here? Buying something?" she ask as she took a bite her burger, she invite me to eat I refuse and she's stubborn and I gave up so eventually I followed her to the fast food place.

"Ahh Well yeah buying things for school.." I answered simply and praying that she won't ask about why didn't I gave her my so-called new email and number…

..I never change them..

"Hey why didn't you contact me when you have a new number and email?"

…I guess I wasn't praying enough…

"…I forgot… Sorry about that been busy with things with my family…" I answered as I drunk my soda.

"..Ohh.."

…Ughh I think I made her upset…

"But am glad we meet each!" she smiles.

I look up to her now that am facing her…She damn adorable, her long hair, brown eyes, small face, soft skin just like a doll…and her smile…she has a very charming smiles…

"Can i?"

"W-what?" I said and she giggles "I said can I have your new number and email?"

Right now I wish I could go time traveling so that I could go back in time when I was still on my bed and never went out and just stay inside the house and play with my phone.

…But…

Fuck

Now WHAT?

She wants my NEW email and number which is non-existing.

"Nai-chan did you hear me?" she ask innocently

FUUUUCCCKK

PLEASE UGGHHH SOMETHING PLEASE HAPPEN ANYTHING!

"Hey Nai-cha—"

_**Ring Ring Ring**_

I almost jump from the sound of the ringtone of my phone. "Sorry am gonna take this.." I went out and answered the phone as I try to slow down the beating of my heart..

"_**Hey- Nai you still at the park?"**_

…Satoshi-nii…

"_**Nai are you liste-" **_

"I love you."

_**"…"**_

"…"

"_**..Yeah, I know you don't have to tell me, now are you still at the park?" **_

"I really love you, you know?"

"_**Yeah, Like I said-"**_

"Ughh Nii-san don't you have any ideas how much I love you right now?" Do you have any ideas what situation I was!?

"_**I KNOW you love your big brother very VERY much, will you just answer the damn question I asked, it's a simple question. A VERY simple question Nai."**_ I can sense that my brother is getting annoyed I let a laugh.

"Sorry about that but no is there something you want?"

"_**Hmm…Can you buy ice-cream? i need something sweet**_.." I hear he sighs.

"Ahh the ice-cream vendor at the park?" recalling the vendor I saw.

"_**That's the one." **_

"Yeah, sure what flavor?" Yeah I need sweet too… I almost had a heart attack…

"_**Mint." **_

"Alright."

"_**..Did.. Did something happen..?"**_ Hah seems he notice..Well I guess its not normal if your sister suddenly tell you she loves you..

"..Ahh nothing…Its nothing really…" I chuckles

"_**..Well if you say so.." **_He sighs

"Yeah, see ya"

"_**Hmmm" **_

Then I press the off button on the screen.

"Did something happen Nai-chan?" haruhi looked at me worriedly.

"Yeah" I grin slightly "Something happen I need to go."

"Oh okay I see you later alright?" She smiles happily as she hugs me.

"Yup" I smiles as I return the hug.

Then I wave my hand to her and I turn started walking.

…I hope this is the last time I'll see you haruhi…

* * *

**I promise i'll make it interesting! hope you enjoyed reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys~! Chapter 4 is done! Kyoya is here but...**

**Anyway hope you guys give this story a chance~!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Friday**

**Nai's POV**

"Do you want to come with me tomorrow at my school?"

It's been 3 days when I encountered Haruhi and I stayed at house at those 3 days.

Pathetic isn't it?

I know you don't have to tell me.

"Nai!" Satoshi shouted at me well more like half shout.

"What?" I asked lazily.

My brother stared at me and sighs

"Are you sick?" He frowns

"What make you say that?" I raise a brow

"You're spacing out too much lately."

"Am just nervous because school is about to start."

"Acceptable, so do you want to come?"

"Why are asking me…?" I ask curiously.

"Dad is busy from work and mom is busy taking care grandmother."

"Oh yeah, Sure why not I mean it's a ELITE school this is might my last chance to see one." I grin

Saturday

Me and my brother are standing front of the building we were staring at the building for good 3 minutes.

"Why is the building painted pink?" We said in unison.

"Or who the heck would paint a school building pink?" Satoshi said staring the huge building.

The school is pretty fascinating even its just the front…even its pink.. its gives an aura of…

"Elite." We both again said in unison with a shrug.

"Well it IS a elite school" I said I turn to my brother "Is this really your school? Its pink you know.."

"As much I want to deny it but yes it is." He shrugs "Well shall we? We shouldn't wait the principal." Said as he started walking to the entrance.

"The principal? Why him?" I ask as I followed him behind "Well because he's the kind soul who give me the chance to take the entrance exam even is not a first year?"

"But you know Satoshi-nii this school…is very royalty…" I said looking around examine the place. "You think so? Well the principal is a big time business man so I guess you should expect much…"

"Excuse sir are you the scholar meeting the principal sir?" I turn to see a middle age woman who is wearing a very professional uniform.

"Yes, that would be I hope we are not late." Satoshi said as he hand over the files to the woman then the woman accepts them then examine them after that she smiles at us "No, you're just in time sir please follow me." The woman said as she guided us to the principal office, when she opens the two doors revealing a man sitting on desk smiling kindly.

"I've been expecting you."

"Thank you very much sir" said as he bows then I bowed as well.

"Oh my, this lady is?" The man fronts of us look at me smiling kindly.

"This is my younger sister sir" as my brother motions me to move forward

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you sir" I smiled softy bowing.

"Am afraid my parents couldn't attend sir, I apologize" Said my brother as he bowed again.

"Likewise my dear" He smiles then wave his hand "It's quite alright my dear boy" he added "Now then shall be discuss your beginning of your school life here?" The man said cheerfully.

"Of course sir!" My brother smiles.

And then the principal turn to me "Young lady want to stay here and hear the boring stuff they told me to do or do you want to explore the school for a bit while me and your brother talking?" He smiles

My eyes lit up which the principal laughs softly "Don't get lost now alright?"

"Yes sir!" I answered happily as I bowed my head "Then please excuse me!"

"Like the principal said don't get lost and don't cause trouble to others." Satoshi said chuckling.

"Don't worry they aren't much people present yet so its alright" He added as he turn to me "Enjoy your time here my dear" He smiles as he waving his hand.

I bowed my head again and left the room.

Okay it was really awesome that the principal let me wonder around the school even it's my brother who is gonna attend here.

Yup its awesome the architecture of this school is simply brilliant even its pink but damn it's so freaking awesome it's like those Victoria era mansions.

Yeah, these place this simply awesome.

.

.

If only I didn't get lost.

DAMN IT.

To think I was told two times and yet I got lost…

That sucks I'll get scold by Satoshi-nii when he finds me…

IF ever he finds me…

Maybe if I walk a little longer I might bump into someone and ask them how to go back and there easy.

Now then…Where are you peoples….

…Not even a school guard…

…None…

ARRGHHH! True the principal DID say there aren't people present yet…

….Did the principal did this on purpose…?

…Nah…

Walking through the hallway which was grand man is there anything that this place isn't grand..? Suddenly the wind pick up then suddenly flower petals were going my way "Roses..?" Then I started walking where they came from before I knew I was in a maze like garden which full of roses "Wow…" the roses were amazing there were so many different colors and I notice at the violet colored rose which was surround with white roses, I could not help myself but went toward to it and touched it was beautiful. "I wondered if its okay I take it..?" I bit my lower lip "I mean the principal won't mind would he?" I smiled as carefully taking it snapping the stem. "Well I don't see violet roses everyday its really-" suddenly again the wind pick causing the rose's petals dances around me then something caught my eye a person who was walking through the hallways I came from.

Sound cheesy but heck my breath taken away from me.

Right now I was staring at the boy….A boy wearing glasses, black hair, tall and pale…He…

"Beautiful" I said which I think I said a little bit louder than I plan because suddenly Mr. handsome suddenly turn to me.

I can't help but blush I think he really heard me.

I stare down the rose place on both hands holding it close to me.

Don't worry he'll go away I mean why would he come here?

I look up to confirm it and he's walking towards me.

Holy shi-! No no no no no no Calm down Nai. He might help me go back right just ask him.

When he opens his mouth to say something suddenly a person suddenly tackled him.

"MOOOTTTTTHHHEERRRR! THERE YOU ARE!" The one who tackled him was a blond boy? Before they could notice me again I run.

Yup I run.

And run

Before I knew it I bump into someone "Nai why are you running?" Ahh Satoshi-nii good to see you again…

"Ahh Sorry I got lost a bit.." I look up at him "Is the your with the principal done?" he nods "Yeah, Anyway lets go home already." "Yeah…" Satoshi notice on Nai's hands was holding something.

"That's a very nice rose." I look down to the rose as I smiled softly "Yeah, Beautiful isn't?" Then Satoshi smiled and turn around started walking and so I followed behind him I can't help and look back smiled sadly as much I want to deny it, I guess I just found a love in first sight but sadly it would end here as well that boy would be a student here and being a student here means only one thing….

…We live in a different world…

…I guess the only thing would remind me about him would be this violet rose…

...Well no matter how much I wish that I could meet him again…

…I already knew something like that won't happen…

…After this isn't a fairy tale right…?

* * *

**Did you enjoy reading? Hope you guys did! :D**

**Sorry kyoya wasn't able to say anything...Tamaki is...being Tamaki xD**

**If you like the story then please review and fave it makes me happy if you did~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank you for those you spend their time reading this! Makes me happy especially I saw the views, you guys actually gave this story a chance and read it till chapter 4! Makes me very happy! **

" " **Talking**

' ' **Thought**

**Oh and I don't own Ouran at all if I did then kyoya would fall a girl who doesn't have any merits for his family~! xD**

**Hope you guys enjoy reading this!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Monday**

**Nai POV**

Ever since when I followed my brother that Saturday about his meeting with the principal and meeting my love in first sight it was nice and depressing, first the boy was really handsome and he's like a character from a shoujo manga and second obviously he was rich, high class I mean any girl especially like me would fall for him but the depressing thing is he would not take any interest to a girl like me especially knowing his status, he wouldn't take a glance at me.

'_Well he did look at you.'_

I scoff "Well of course he would because I think if I remember correctly I think I just blurted beautiful didn't i?" I glared myself at the mirror as i fixing my tie, I like my new uniform white long sleeve shirt, black vest, skirt and tie then I wore high black socks i didn't like showing my legs and black dress shoes. "And I was facing him so it's obvious I was talking about him." Then I did a little flashback.

[Flashback]

"_Beautiful" I said which I think I said a little bit louder than I plan because suddenly Mr. handsome suddenly turn to me. _

_I can't help but blush I think he really heard me._

_I stare down the rose place on both hands holding it close to me._

_Don't worry he'll go away I mean why would he come here? _

_I look up to confirm it and he's walking towards me._

_Holy shi-! No no no no no no Calm down Nai. He might help me go back right just ask him. _

_When he opens his mouth to say something suddenly a person suddenly tackled him. _

"_MOOOTTTTTHHHEERRRR! THERE YOU ARE!" The one who tackled him was a blond boy? Before they could notice me again I run. _

_Yup I ru- _

"…Wait a minute…"

I frown recalling it again.

Did that blonde boy called him **MOTHER**?

…Wait doesn't that make him **GAY**…?

I mean who the heck want to be called mother especially their men…?

…Well he didn't deny it…

HOLY SH—

Before I could finish my depressing discovery someone knocked at me door "Hey Nai can you help me with this?" I heard my brother as he open the door revealing he was wear a long sleeve white shirt but topped it with a black cardigan, dress pants and dress shoes. He looks really handsome then I look myself at the mirror again 'I look plain boring…'

"Say should I wear a tie?" He ask as he shows both of his hands holding a black and red tie with a confuse look on his face.

"Hmm you should wear the black one…"

"Okay thanks." Then he turn to leave but the stop him.

"Hey wait come here." I said then he went back entering my room then I took the black tie then I put it on him then tying it a ribbon. He blinks looking down at it "Why ribbon…?" I grin "Because it's cute that way." Then he looks at the mirror for confirmation he sighs "If someone comments at it I swear I will untie it alright?"

"Who would?" I roll my eyes grinning.

"Whatever." He shrugs.

Then we went down to eat breakfast after that I went to take my leave my school is only walking distance so it was pretty less hassle for me, but Satoshi-nii needs to take the bus to go to his school though. Before we could go to our own ways my brother turn to me "Have fun alright? And take care." He said smiling as he wave his hand then I wave back "Yeah, you too and see ya!" I said as I turn back I heard him chuckles then he turn back as well.

Sighs I hope this is gonna be fun…

**Satoshi POV**

I chuckles when she answered back normally she would shrug it off then I turn to go to my school.

Okay I know I'll be staying at this school for 3 year if I pass my entire exam and always at top of my class.

But seriously.

No matter how I look the building in a good way and how an amazing it is.

Why the hell its **PINK**?

I sighs as I walk toward the entrance, while I was walking I can very tell there are staring at me.

"Hey isn't he hot?"

"Hey isn't he the new scholar student like haruhi-kun?"

"What!? Really then is he a first year?"

"I think he's in second year…"

"Wow and I heard he perfected the exam!"

"Kyaaa He so HOT and a GENIUS!"

Great Its nice to hear student praising you…But it pretty annoying when the girls do it… Their noisy.. I sigh once again as a standing front of the classroom door, looking up seeing the name of the class '2 – A' so I'll be spending time here, I sighs I was expecting something different but the students here acts just like how the students at my previous school, when I open the door the student inside suddenly focus at me, closing the door I look around when I could sit then I notice the empty desk near the window so I when direct it setting my bag on the desk then I sat on the chair, though I have to admit those desk and chairs are pretty classy, looking outside of the window I can clearly see the entrance so I could see whose coming and leaving, I close my eyes for a bit sighing I wonder how Nai is doing I hope she's doing well….

"Ahh Mayonaka-kun." I heard someone calling opening my eyes front of me was the son of the principal who introduce me when we had a meeting. "Good morning Souh-san." I said simply "Ahh Yes, it's a lovely morning isn't it?" Then he winked the girls who squealed. "I see you already warming up with the transfer student." I glance beside me seeing one of the principal introduced to me. "Good morning Ootori-san." I greeted the other and I receive a nod from him then the blonde boy who is named Tamaki Souh suddenly grab both of my shoulders "Mayonaka-kun would you like me be the honor to give you the tour of the school?" He beams at me with sparkle eyes.

Of course not.

"How kind of you Souh-san I would be happy to take the offer." I said smiling at him.

Sadly as much I don't want to get involve with this guy…His father is the** PRINCIPAL** and who gave me the chance…

…Might as well play along…

Before I knew it when it was our break this brat actually drag me out and annoyingly drag me everywhere and annoyingly talking **VERY** loud about the beauty of the school.

"Tamaki will you stop dragging the transfer student I don't think he can keep up with you." Then Tamaki removes his hands on me, I look up to the boy wearing glasses I gave him a slight smile for saving me but I don't to get involve with him, I can tolerate Tamaki but this guy is different am fully aware he was observing me.

Too bad I rather observe than being observed.

"Mayonaka-kun." I turn back to Tamaki who was grinning "Yes?" He put his hands on my shoulder again.

Will this guy keep his hands on him? I am not fond being touch….

"Will you join the Host Club?" He said finally then added "I notice every since you took a step at this school a lot of girls are already fallen for you and already talking about you so i as the president of the host club" Then he made a dramatic pose "Want you to join the club!" He pointed at me.

Before I could give my answer there's only one thing on my mind.

A HOST Club? Are you fucking kidding me?

"A club that entertain female student?" I ask tilting my head slightly "Indeed! We the handsome men shall entertain who the ladies who have free time so that they won't be bore!" He said as he done a lot of dramatic poses.

"So it's a club bunch of prostitutes to entertain female students but doesn't involve in any sexual activity." I said with a serious face.

If I ever have the permission to take this guy's face reaction I would have done so.

I think Tamaki was struck by lightning then face turn pale and suddenly sat on the corner muttering something.

I wanted to laugh so hard right now.

"Did I say something strange Ootori-san?" I turn to face the glasses boy smiling innocently, he push up his glasses smiling and it was obvious fake "You have a very interesting answer Mayonaka-san."

"Is that so?"

"NO! WE DO NOT SUCH THING! SOMETHING LIKE THAT IS **UNFORGIABLE**!" Then he grab both my shoulder again and started shaking me and shouting at me. "WE THE HOST CLUB ARE **GENTLEMEN** WOULDN'T DO SUCH THING, WE ONLY TO ENTERTAIN THEM AND MAKE THEM **HAPPY** NOT TO PLAY AROUND WITH THEM THAT'S **UNACCEPTABLE**!"

My tolerant on this guy is getting thin by the second.

"So your job is making them happy?" As much I want to say it's the same thing, I don't want to lose my hearing yet. "YES~!" He said happily then I gently remove his arm "I see, but I would like to turn down the offer " Smiling at him "Am afraid I won't have much time for that, am a scholar if I mess up with my studies then I won't be able to attend here, I'll lose my scholarship I hope you understand Souh-san." I said gently, and then he smiled sadly "I fully understand what you mean." Then he pats my back gently "But to let you know you'll be always be welcome to my club Mayonaka-kun." He grins happily.

Am glad this guy understands and leaves me alone now.

…I hope so…

Did you guys enjoyed reading if so then please fav and review and help me improve~!

Thank again for reading my story~!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys thanks again for reading this fic~! And sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling and wrong choice of words…Never done this before…Ahh Yes am sorry when it comes to explaining places, background not really good when explaining those but I'll try my best!**

**Don't own Ouran….Sadly… xD **

**Once again enjoy reading!**

**~Spade **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Friday**

After a few days the Mayonaka siblings were busy on their own school, Nai was seems to be home early due to that first week of their class are all half day, on those days she met a girl named Mizuki Fukawa who is very blunt, energetic, not good at studying but she can when push, nice and seems to hate boys, but she was pretty long hair tied in a ponytail and bangs patted to the side, black colored eyes and hair. And she very good when sewing cloths, she told to Nai she could make her cloths if she wants but Nai kindly decline but what Nai like about her was honest, no hidden agenda that's why when Mizuki ask her to be friends with her , she ask her real friendship that's why Nai was happy meeting someone like her.

"Nai-chan do you really not want me to make you a cloths?" Mizuki ask with a pouted.

"A-ahh no it's okay Fukawa-san" Nai smiled waving her hand.

"Ehh!? Why are you still being formal with me, we're friends already! I like Nai-chan and I want Nai-chan to call me my first name! And Am calling you with your first name aren't that unfair?!" Mizuki whines.

"Well… I thought that…Maybe…Uhh You see…" Nai wasn't good making friends let alone having one who she doesn't know what to do.

"Hmmm you never had friends huh?" She added correcting herself "No you did have friend but not REALLY friends huh?" She ask with a gentle tune smiling a bit.

Nai frown blushing a bit nodded.

"Heh for some reason it adorable knowing you're sensitive when it comes to this subject." She grins "At least knowing that you're not those bitches who act all friendly but stab them at the back end of the day" she laughs then pats Nai's shoulder gently smiling at her "Don't worry Nai am not those bitches am not gonna leave you ever, am will be your friend and don't worry I understand what you feel I've been through all that crap." She grins.

Nai close her eyes smiling "Thank you Mizuki." Said simply then Mizuki blinks then blushes "Y-you called my name! " She smiles but Nai frown "Why are you smiling like that..?" Said with a confuse written on her face then Mizuki suddenly pointed at her "Am so not leaving you and am goona dress you up, do all the crappy things girls do when they hang out!" She declares Mizuki thought she would finally have someone she could trust and call someone a friend.

As for Nai she simply smiled she discover that she's like her when it comes with friends and suddenly see through her made she was …simply happy…

After those days Nai and Mizuki would hang out go to café and Mizuki forcing her to try on the cloths she made.

Nai find her sometimes annoying but she was honest with her feeling that's why she likes about her.

Most of all

She's not being compared with her because they and she knew both of them are same.

She was simply happy.

…As for Satoshi…

"Arrrgghhh!"

Things aren't going what he plans….

When he got home he groans as he throw himself on the sofa, Nai came out of the kitchen with a mug of coffee on her hand she took a sip and stared on her brother "It's quite rare seeing you like this…Stress?" Said as she took another sip, then Satoshi look up to her "Can…You…Be a loving sister and make me coffee?" He added "Black coffee please." Nai rolls her eyes taking a sip "Why don't you do it?" Then she only received a groan "Give me a break am tired and school's been stressing me out." He agonized as he sits up, Nai walks toward the sofa and sat beside him observing him "Because of school? That's strange…" peering at her brother "Something like that doesn't happen before." She knew too well about her brother he was always at top in every subject, even things get really annoying, hostile and very bad at school her brother would just brush it off and fix it without a sweat then Satoshi turn to her facing and suddenly turn her mug and took a sip "Hey-! Giv-" Satoshi interrupt her glaring at the mug "Let me correct myself it's NOT the school but the ones whose in IT" said darkly.

"You mean the students?" Then she received a nod from him.

"Maybe just a group…No a _club_…" he added "A certain_ CLUB_." Nai could feel venom when he said the word club. "What club is it anyway?" Nai said as she stood up making her way to the kitchen to make another coffee then Satoshi sighs as he place the mug on the table front of him "Do you remember when we went to the school that Saturday?" then he receive a soft yell from the kitchen "Yeah" then he continued "That time when you left to get lost in the school." "I did not get lost." Nai said with an irritated tune coming out from the kitchen holding a tray with two mugs filled with hot coffee and biscuits on it, Satoshi grins as she places them on the table front of them and sat beside him again taking a bite of the biscuits then Satoshi's grins fades and turns into disgust "The principal introduced his son and his son's friend which are going to be my classmate at first I thought it was simply showing his son so that I won't mess with him then when on the first day that brat suddenly wants me to join his ridiculous club but I kindly decline so I thought he would leave me alone." Then his brow twitch "To think he would use his club members to force me to join." Then he took a bite of the biscuits.

"Are they really that bad? Anyway what club is it you didn't answer me." Nai said lazily.

"It's a host club."

"A what….?"

"A HOST club." He reapeted.

Then she blinks.

"So it's a club bunch of prostitutes to entertain female students but doesn't involve in any sexual activity right? That school wouldn't allow that right?" She said in a deadpan expression.

Then satoshi snickers "We really are siblings we said the same thing."

"Then the guy said?"

"Well first when I said that his face was simply hilarious and pathetic then he started shouting about gentlemen something" He shrugs.

"The source of your stress is the club members forcing you to join.."

"Yes." He took the new mug of coffee taking a sip.

"That's pretty annoying people kept bothering you." Nai said taking a sip on her coffee.

"Well might as well get used to it then they might give up their plans forcing me were all childish anyway…" He sighs

"Plans? Like what?"

"Hmm To eat all you want…Hmm I think they were talking about expensive food then field trips Ughh just childish stuff seriously do all rich people think we middle class are living under a rock?" Then he added "I hate people like that just because their rich don't mean they should look down on us."

"Satoshi-nii…"

"Am going to change that…" then Nai can see determination on her brother's eyes.

"Am going to make them regret looking down at us." Satoshi smiled confidently "To make them regret letting me in their world."

"You can do it." Nai said smiling sadly then Satoshi blinks at her.

"if it is you I think you can really do it! I mean since when you lost Satoshi-nii? And you're perfect." Nai said look down at her lap then Satoshi stared at her.

"Am not perfect." Satoshi said seriously and added "Never will be." Then he pat Nai on the head gently "Am simply proving them they should treat everyone equal." He added smiling "I guess am going to break the system huh?"

Then they were quiet enjoying the silence then Satoshi broke the silence. "I think I should join the club." Then Nai jerk turn to toward him "B-but you said-" He grins evilly "Come to think about it all the clubs members are all from very influential family." Then Nai could see on his eyes he's already plotting something, she wasn't sure she should stop him but…

Something click to her didn't he told her about the two person the introduced to him?

_It could be him…but_

"Hey Satoshi-nii when you said the principal introduce his son and his son's friend ..Umm" She wondered if she should even ask…

"Did the first one have blonde hair..?"

"Yes, that would be the chairman's son"

"Then the other wears glasses" They both said in unison then he added "And that would be his friend." Simply said as he takes a sip of his coffee.

'_Fuck…it IS them..'_

'_Not to mention they're both at my brother's class…' _

'_I think I should not get involve myself that would be the best. '_

"Did you met them when you got lost?"

"Not met simply just saw them when the blonde one throws himself to the other…"

"That would be so Souh-san." He chuckles then he added "The blonde one is Tamaki Souh I think you already heard about his family does and the glasses would be Kyoya Ootori his family does hospitals business."

"Oh."

"You're not really interested on them huh?"

'_I was…'_

"Yeah, I mean we don't live on the same world as those guys so yeah…I don't want to get involve with them…" I said quietly looking down at my lap again.

"Is that so?" Satoshi said simply but took a glance to his sister analyzing what she just said he knew his sister is just like him wearing a mask not letting other people see what they think, what they really feel but he already knew too well what the reason was.

* * *

**Alright Next Chapter 7 **

**Is when Nai going to meet Kyoya again~! **

**Some reason at first I want Nai to get her to attend Ouran but then she's will be need to be smart like haruhi I don't want that so what if the brother is going to attend instead? The brother is perfect smart guy then the sister is average… :D**

**Oh if you guys are having hard time visualizing the characters like Satoshi then you should just visualize Uhhh Ahh yes Do you guys know Diabolik Lovers? Shuu? Everyone? Yup just imagine Shuu except he has brown hair and eyes and Nai just imagine a average girl simple girl okay? xD **


	7. Chapter 7

**I got 302 views people! Makes me happy really! And make things happier is that I got a 1 follower and 2 favorite which means she/he likes the story which is awesome! **

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY~!**

**DON'T OWN OURAN…But I own Nai and Satoshi Mayonaka siblings and oh Mizuki :3**

**Ahh if you guys were curious where I get the last name **_**"Mayonaka"**_

_**Mayonaka**_** means **_**Midnight**_** (I thought it was cute :3)**

_**Satoshi**_** came from the voice actor I like **_**Satoshi Hino-san**_** the one who voiced **_**Ash Landers from KUROSHITSUJI **_

**And **_**Nai**_** came from the word **_**"Nan demonai"**_** At first I thought it means "It's nothing." Because every time I watch anime when they say that it's translated as "It's nothing." But when I check it out in google translate…It means "Not everything" **

**Sooo Am confuse if you guys knows which is right can you guys message me? Thank you!**

**And then **_**Mizuki**_** came from a singer **_**"Nana Mizuki"**_** I love her voice very much! And her last name **_**Fukawa**_** came from **_**"Touko Fukawa"**__**from DanganRonpa**_** I REALLY REALLY LOOOOVVEEE THE GAME AND ANIME! TOGAMI BYAKUYA-SAMA~! 3 3 3**

**Now we know where the heck I got the names on to the story~!**

**~Spade**

* * *

**Saturday**

Today the Mayonaka siblings don't have any classes when it's Saturday so Nai thought she could sleep till afternoon apparently she was wrong because she's now walking through the streets going to the supermarket was close to their house, her mom ask her to buy some eggs and bacon for breakfast. She was wearing dark blue shirt with a hood, black jogging pants and slippers.

"Why me..?" Then she yawned as she walks then she heard people talking about "Rich people" , "Models" and " Limo" She wondered why in the world people can be so energetic such early the morning as she reach the source she did see the limos then stop her tracks suddenly walk back hiding behind the street post.

'…Kyoya Ootori…' She was staring the glasses boy with awe, to think she would see him here.

'Why are they here…?' She frown as she look up from what the group were looking at 'This is-!' her eyes widens in realization.

"Haru-chan house!? It's so big!" Exclaim the short blonde haired boy who was hugging a pink stuff rabbit doll.

"Eh so this is Haruhi's house." Said one of the orange haired twins then the other twin said "It's quite large." Said as they nodded.

"No, this is an apartment where commoners live." Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Ehhh" They all nodded understanding what he meant.

'They are to visit Haruhi?' she frowned 'But why…?' then she simply watch them as they started walking up to the stairs going to Haruhi's place then Nai started walking passing the apartment but can't help but look back, looking back she stared at Kyoya as she let out a scoff "Even though I already said to myself that not to get involve why am I even hesitating?" She muttered 'He knows Haruhi…Souh and Ootori are student from Ouran the possibility the others with them are probably student too… '

'Then why do they know her…?' She bit her lower lip, without noticing she was still staring at Kyoya, Kyoya suddenly turn and caught her looking him.

"Hm?" He look at her he tilts his head slightly 'Have I met her somewhere? She looks familiar…' Then he kept examining her.

'Why would they….' Then Nai suddenly realization 'Scholarship…Well it is Haruhi I guess that does explain it…'

Then Kyoya raise a brow 'Why this girl does kept staring at me? Doesn't she know that is rude?' Then he mentally sighed 'Well when we got of the limo the commoners did kept staring at us like some artifact placed in a museum.' Then he added 'Commoners are strange.'

Nai suddenly realize she was still looking up at him, which means she's been staring at him a long time, she immediately turn her head away and started walking.

'What's with this commoner? After she was staring at me she just leaves? How rude.' He shook his head as he entered Haruhi's apartment.

Nai POV

_Crap he saw me staring at him…_

_Great now he probably thinks am some creep._

While i walk through the market looking for the goods what my mom ask me to buy I was thinking some excuse now that I remember where Haruhi lives and about my non-existing phone number and email.

_Should I just tell her that I didn't want any contact with her? _

_Like hell I would._

I sighs as I took the eggs and started looking for the bacon.

_Maybe I should use the other route if am going to the market again…It's going to take me a few more minutes than the route passing by Haruhi's apartment. Then again if I want to avoid Haruhi than I guess I should take the long way. _

_Well that didn't still help me solve my problem if I again suddenly meet Haruhi again…_

_What should I do…? Hmmmm_

"Haruhi there's little shrimp here~!"

…_Fuck…_

…_Way too SOON… _

…_WHY NOW!?_

Then I immediately grab the bacon as I turn to get the counter to pay and leave this place.

…It seems god have other plans…

Because I suddenly bump into someone "Am very sorry." I apologize as I bowed then when I look up, my face turn pale.

"No, it's okay." Said by one and only Kyoya Ootori looking at me.

…_Are you fucking kidding? _

…_Why him of all people…_

…

…

_Well then again I rather choose him than Haruhi. _

"Am very sorry sir." I bowed again as I turn to leave I guess I was still lucky not bumping to Haruhi.

"Ahh Nai-chan!"

…_How come am so UNLUCKY? _

I turn facing her smiling with a fake shock face "Haruhi Good morning" I smiled.

_There's no fucking good about this morning. _

"Grocery shopping?" Ask by Haruhi as she started walking toward me smiling, then I raise my basket "No, my mom ask me to buy breakfast."

"Oh~! Haruhi has a female friend!?" I mentally rolled my eyes as I politely bowed my head introducing myself "Nai Mayonaka nice to meet you." I said smiling at him even though I was a bit hesitating saying my name….

"Mayonaka?" Then I turn to face Ootori "Are you related to Satoshi Mayonaka?" I simply nodded. Surprisingly he blinked.

"Ehh This plain looking girl is related to Mayo-sempai?" Said by one of the twin "Seriously? How unbelievable.." Said the other. "They don't have any resemblance." They said in unison.

_...No…_

…_Not again…_

"Hikaru and Kaoru that's rude." Said by Haruhi, I grip a little tighter on the handle of the basket as I wave my other hand at them laughing. "Well its okay Haruhi and it's true anyway."I smiled . "Hikaru, Kaoru that's rude calling a lady plain!" Then Souh took my hand "Don't listen to them princess to me you're beautiful." Then gave me a prince smiled. If my brother didn't told me about this guys personality I might have fallen for him, good thing he did told me about it. Then I gently remove my hand smiling a bit "Neh Nai-chan good thing I saw you today, last time we saw each other you didn't able to give me your nu-" I face pale when she was about to say about the non-existing number and email.

"Why are you taking too long? Mom was getting worried you know?" I look up as I saw my brother was looking down at me with a little irritated look on his face.

I looked up to him as I see he was wearing stripe black and white shirt with black pants and black converse shoes.

_I wasn't sure but…_

_Is it me? Or Satoshi kept saving me from my demise…? _

_Well it's not like am complaining or anything… _

"Well as you can see…" Said as I point them with my thumb "I got tied up." I said as I shrug but when I catch his eye… Something was suddenly changed for a split second.

_..Uhhh He saw right through me… _

_He knew I was in trouble… _

_Crap…_

_He's so going to throw a lot of question when we get home…_

"I see now." Kyoya suddenly tilt his head slightly "Is that why you were looking at me when you were at front the apartment?" He smiled.

_What the heck is that…It's flashy smile…_

…_No…_

_It's a business smile. _

_Heh. _

I turn to face Haruhi as I smiled. "Well when I was going to the supermarket I remember you live there, so I thought I could visit you…But." I let my sad smile "You seem to have guest and I don't want to bother you so I just left…Sorry…"

_Ha! I just thought an excuse and happy how my acting skills were awesome! _

Then Haruhi suddenly smiled happily "It's okay!" she added "If I knew you were going to visit…" Then she gave the group a serious face "I didn't have let them in…" Then Tamaki suddenly gasped and suddenly hug Haruhi "MOOOOTTTHHHEEERRRR! HARUHI IS BEING A BAD DAUGHTER AGAIN!" Then Kyoya sighed "I would like you to stop calling me that and in especially in public."

_Oh._

_So that's why he's calling him mother…._

_So his friends have a family position something… _

_Figures… _

Satoshi POV

I was staring at my sister how she act and obvious she was acting surprise seeing Haruhi and didn't want any business with them.

She was running away…

Well especially when she gave me the look when she saw me obviously she was in trouble and it has something to do with Haruhi…

"Ahh Nai.." I place my hand on her shoulder "If you are wondering why they know her, Haruhi is a member a host club." I stared at her reaction.

_Apparently she was emotionless. _

"Oh…" Nai said as she stared at Haruhi "Is that why you cut your hair? Did something happen?"

Then Haruhi explain how she ended up in the host club, even I was surprise her in a male uniform, but I wasn't surprise when I saw her in the school, Haruhi was a brilliant student.

_She blunt, dense, naïve but…._

_For a bright student she's pretty stupid on the most obvious thing especially when it's already front of her… _

Then Nai again gave a fake shock expression, I mentally laugh.

_It strange even her act was perfect even kyoya who was observant can't tell she's acting, I can tell. Though the saddest part she as well know very well when am acting. _

Then Haruhi's father suddenly hug the Mayonaka sibling "Ahhh isn't been a long time I last saw you two!?" Then for politeness we both hug him back but we slip off from his arms.

"How are you two been?" Her father was a crossdresser but he was a kind man but a little stupid…

"Been well Fujioka-san" We unison replied as we bowed.

"Ahh No need for formality my dears~! Call me Ranka~!" He smiles then he added "But you know I was shock when I heard from Haruhi said you were attending at Ouran, I was very surprise you know~!"

"Is that so?" I simply replied. "But knowing your intelligence I guess it's surprising you attending there~!"

**Nai POV **

Before I knew they were talking about Ouran and obvious I faded from the background, I looked up seeing them they were relating each other and I had no idea what they were talking about.

Maybe I should go…Mom is waiting…

I ... I don't belong here…

Then I turn to walk away then suddenly someone gently tug the hem of my shirt, looking down I saw the blonde little boy holding his pink rabbit close to him with a worried expression on his face. "Are…Are you leaving already?" I let my eyes soften as I pat his head "Yeah, Could you tell my brother after their done talking? Besides I need to get home my mom is waiting." I gently smiled on the little boy, to tell you the truth I was little touch when he stop me, At least someone notice me…

_Then I left._

**Kyoya POV **

I was talking with the member how we met at school to Haruhi's father, then I notice the other Mayonaka was talking to Honey-sempai and she left but before she left I got a glimpse she was sad, I can't read her or what she was thinking, she was perfectly hiding her feeling I have no idea when she was lying or telling the truth.

_I don't get her… _

Before I knew it the male Mayonaka was looking for his sister, it was rude if you just leave like that but judging from when she was staring at me and suddenly leave it seems she's always like that then Honey-sempai told him that when his sister left. Then Satoshi simply nodded I expect him to get pissed but didn't.

_The Mayonaka siblings are perfect when hiding their feeling; you can't tell when they are lying or tell the truth… _

When we were leaving the market Mayonaka-san suddenly approach me.

"Hey Ootori-san I was thinking about Souh-san invitation on joining the club, I think I going to join." He smiled. I was looking for a glimpse if he was planning on something, an agenda but none I saw none for a person who easily brush off the entire club member attempts when they were forcing him to join now suddenly tell me to join.

_It's strange…_

_..No.._

_It's suspicious. _

I simply smiled then I called the member that Mayonaka wanted to join. "Hey, it seems Mayonaka decides to join the club."

"EH!?" Everyone reaction was amusing.

"Really Mayo-chan!? That's great now we can eat a lot og cakes together!" Exclaim by Honey-sempai.

"Really..Don't tell me Kyoya-sempai was able to threat Mayonaka-sempai to join!?" Said by the twins as their face paled.

I simply smirk.

"Kyoya! I told you not to use any threats!" Said by Tamaki as his face paled then he grabs Mayonaka's shoulder "Don't worry Mayonaka-kun we going to protect you from demon lord!" Then the member all agreed.

I raise a brow when Mayonaka suddenly let out chuckles.

"I join on my own behalf." Mayonaka smirks "Because I have a reason to do so." When the club member asked what was the reason, he refuse to tell but Mayonaka whispered to Tamaki who simply gave a soft smile "I see, I hope one day you will accomplish it Mayonaka-kun." Said by Tamaki it seems it was serious.

_Well it easy for me to make him spill the beans anyway. _

Then after that Mayonaka left and kindly refuse to join the nabe Haruhi was going to cook, when we were all sitting on the floor eating nabe I can't but help but feel suspicious on the Mayonaka siblings to think there are the second people I can't read, first is father but I can tell what he wants but…

_I simply have no idea what they are thinking… _

_I should do more background check on the Mayonaka siblings more… _

_That way I might able to see then…_

**Nai POV**

After I left and went home my mom scolded what took me so long then I explained then I went to my room thinking what happen.

…_I don't want to get involve with them… _

_Their world is too different… _

_And Satoshi-nii is… _

_He… _

_Going to be like them…_

…_No… _

_I already knew that… _

I groan as I lay myself on my bed, I can't help but feel stupid, any moment I feel I was going to cry, it's always been like this every time when am with my brother when some knows him then talked to him then before I knew it I was completely forgotten.

Ha..Especially when we had a reunion my family and relative can't stop from praising my brother then forget about me, then I have no choice but to go out of the place…

Then everyone kept comparing me to him even my parents…

"_Why don't you be like your brother?" _ My parents told me…

_Why don't they understand I couldn't be like him? _

_I can't be as smart as he is._

_Or how good he was in sports and arts… _

_Why can't they just accept me for who I am…? _

_Is it that hard? _

_To see that what I am only capable off? _

_To see how depressing it was they were comparing me to him? _

_To see how hard what I have to get through when I was in school? _

_To see when students bully me telling how stupid I was? _

_To see when students kept telling me if I was really related to him? _

_To see when they kept saying I was ugly and he was handsome? _

_To see I want to be praise as well? _

_To see how jealous I was when brother was accepted to Ouran?_

_To see I want people to look at me not my brother's shadow? _

_To see I want my parent to be proud for whom I am?_

_To see I want my parents talks about me not my brother for once?_

_To see I want attention for once? _

_To see—_

_..Eh...? _

Before I knew it I was crying then seeing the tears I can't help but feel pathetic even all that I can't help but hate my brother…

…_I hate him… _

…_For being perfect…_

_For being my brother… _

Then let out a bitter laughs for thinking hating my brother for how long…

…_It's not his fault… _

_Ha…Am such a terrible person…_

_But I can't help it…Am only human… _

Then I simply close my eyes waiting to take me into a deep sleep.

…_Why am I even thinking those things…? _

…_Didn't I already decide…? _

…_That no matter what effort to surpass my brother…._

…_Surpass my brother…?_

_..No.._

…_Any effort to make people to acknowledge me…_

…_That's right I don't need to surpass my brother…_

_..I..._

…_Simply want people to acknowledge me… _

…_Which was impossible…_

_...And I already knew that… _

…_Which it was cruel… _

…_Simply cruel…_

**MONDAY**

When my brother went home that Saturday event he didn't bombed me with question he simply looked at me and left to go to his room, I already knew he wasn't upset and I said I was sorry when I left him he only told me me…

"_It's okay, am not mad or upset." _

_**It has nothing to do with me whatever what problems you're having and I don't want to get involve any of it. **_

Sighs I would have been prefer if he just simply get mad at me… But that kind of message was depressing…

I sighed again as I looked up to the black board as the teacher discussing, I wasn't listening and I bet the other were too. Then I made a little reflection even though those things should be done before going to sleep.

_Am an idiot. _

_For even thinking I hate my own brother. _

_It's not his fault. _

_He works hard and Ha I just do things half-heartily just to pass… _

_Damn it…_

_Since when I become an emo? _

"What do you want Mizuki?" I ask Mizuki who was leaning on my desk staring at me and she was sitting front of me "Ha how cold Nai-chan and then again I liked honest-cold Nai-chan than fake-shy Nai-chan hahah but..You're spacing out…" I raise a brow at her comment then again I was pretty glad she didn't leave me even she now knows my real personality. "I wasn't and should you be facing that way? You'll get in trouble." She wave her hand lazily as she turn to face the black board but sided her head to look at me. "Really? Something on your mind?" I let a sigh as I lean back on my chair. "Not exactly but—" before I could finish my sentence apparently the teacher throw two chalk our way which Mizuki got hit "Aw!" and I successfully dodge tilting my head. "Fokawa and Mayonaka what are you two chattering about? We are at class right now!" I let out a shy response "Sorry teacher I ask Mizuki about what you were discussing right now because I couldn't understand and I didn't want to…bother you.." I said looking down then the teacher rub his head with a apology written on his face "Ohh..Am sorry was my teacher method was hard?" then the student started whining as well saying they don't understand as well, I smirk as while my head still bowed. "Sooo sly Nai-chan~" I looked up as I see Mizuki smirking at me "I have no idea what are you talking about." I rolled my eyes while smirking.

**Satoshi POV**

I smiled at my customers who were asking me different questions, today am going to be a host I was supposed to be training first but I told Souh-san that I want to experience it first then learn from it he let me of course.

"Neh Mayonaka-kun what are your hobbies?"

"Do you like sweets?"

"What is your favorite subject?"

"Neh Mayonaka-kun why did you join the host club?" The three girls all said in unison smiling.

I tilt my head as I pinch my chin with my index and thumb fingers like I was thinking "Hmmm good question… Why did i?" I looked at them narrowing my eyes smiling kindly "As much I want to tell you ladies but…It's a secret actually…" I looked at them with a sad expression on my face "…Am sorry…" then all squealed.

"Don't worry Mayonaka-kun we won't force you if it makes you sad!"

"Ahh~ Mayonaka-kun you're so fragile makes me want to take care you~!"

"Ahh… Thank you ladies…" I smiled at them gently as I rest my hand on my chest "It makes me happy you understand." I let a chuckle "I thought I might upset you ladies that's why…"

"KKYYYAAA~! Mayonaka-kun so gently~!"

_Too easy._

"It seems that Mayonaka-sempai is doing great than we thought." Said by Haruhi as she looked up to her sempai.

"True, He's not having any troubles serving the ladies." Kyoya said as he push up his glasses.

"Now then we're going to decide his type! And its going to be "THE GENTLE TYPE"!"

"Then you shouldn't have told us to decide if you were going to decide anyway." Said by the twins and Haruhi.

"But gentle type huh.." Haruhi said as she look at Satoshi who smiled at her, she wave back smiling.

"Why Haruhi-" Said by Hikaru "Are you thingking-" they finish it in unison "A different type for him?" They said smirking.

"Well gentle is not exactly I should describe him but…" Haruhi frown biting her lower lip.

"That's right you attend on the same school before no?" Kyoya said then added "Does he act different?" Said as he walk toward the sofa as he sat on the other side then Haruhi sat on the other side.

"No…But…He's gently with everyone he never gets mad or upset with everyone…"

"Then gently type suits him." Said by Tamaki who was smiling.

"I wonder… I always get the feeling that Mayonaka-sempai never let anyone close to him except for his sister…True Mayonaka-sempai let everyone hangout with him but he seems never let them become friends with him…"

"You might just imagine thing Haruhi." Said kyoya raise his brow.

"Maybe your right sempai." Said Haruhi.

"Maybe your right or maybe your wrong." I said as I was leaning on the back of the sofa as the two suddenly jerk back looking at as I was looking at them narrowing my eyes smirking.

"Mayonaka-sempai!"

"Since when you were here…?" Ask by the twins nervously.

I rest my cheek on my palm of my hand smiling innocently. "I heard something interesting so I came~."

Then they all paled.

'_Another shadow king.' _They all thought minus Kyoya who simply stared at Satoshi.

* * *

**Ohh man sorry for not updating soon Christmas and new year too… anyway I still working hard and trying to portray kyoya but having difficult. **

**Anyway how about I list some of their likes and dislike? My oc of course **

**Satoshi:**

**Likes:**

**Black coffee, Sweets, Books, Cooking, His laptop, His phone, Dogs, Rabbits, Games, Sleeping in class, Listening music,His alone time (What does he do? Secret~ GHahaha), Sharing popsicle with his sister (He calls it sibling bounding o . o ) and other stuff.**

**Nai:**

**Likes:**

**Coffee, Milk, Milkshake, Sketch books, Color pencils, Her phone,Big Dogs, Wolfs, Rabbit, Games, Anime, Manga, Listening music, Sharing popsicle with her brother (She calls it Dealing with the words of wisdom of her brother. xD ) and other stuff.**

**Chapter 8 will be going to the fake beach that kyoya's family owns! What will happen!? **

**Anyway review and fav please…pretty please…?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry I think am not going to do the kyoya's family fake beach something because it would effect Nai's feeling and it would be too early for that… **

**Oh yeah I was thinking making a fic of Diabolik Lover OcXReiji I love reiji especially when his voice actor is the same who voiced "America/Alfred" from Hetalia, "Blood Dupre" from Heart no kuni no Alice, "Tsugura Ren" From skip beat and others~! 3 **

**Oh the fic would be like nothing like the main heroin…More like someone isn't letting do other as they please to her… Something like that… What do you think? :3**

**Nai POV**

I wasn't sure why I even doing here as I sat on the expensive sofa would be probably cost more than my school enroll fee. Am sitting with a little boy who is an elementary student in ouran.

Am inside the ouran.

_Fuck _

_Why did I even ended here….?_

**What happen to Nai**

Today we had to go home early because our teachers had a meeting which made me happy and all, Mizuki was busy with her activities in some subject because failed to pass them, so I left the school and go the the café order milkshake or something but on my way on the café, something suddenly bump to me which was a kid who was crying.

_Am not a kid person…._

The boy simply sat on the floor still crying and I receive a lot of looks from people passing by, I sighs as I bend down to the boy asking what's wrong.

"Are you alright? Are you in pain?"

"A-ah U-um Am lost!" The boy explained me while he was crying I took out my handkerchief and gently rub off the tears away…and the snots too.

"Don't worry I'll help you where are your parents?" Then I only receive a shook of his head.

"Am with my butler, b-but I accidently got lost and don't know where he is!"

_What?_

_Butler? _

Then I looked at the kid he was wearing a dark green uniform probably from a rich school.

"Hey what school you attend?" I asked gently

"Ouran Academy!" He smiled then I pat his head "I know that school and how to get there, I don't know where your butler is but if you came back to your school he might be there and you'll be safer from there." I told him gently he looked up to me with sparkling eyes it was cute really. "Would you like onee-san to take you there?" Then I receive a cheer.

"Thank you very much!" I gave my hand to him whom he was happy to take as we walk toward the school, we were almost the school I wondered why this kid even doing there.

"Why were you doing anyway?" I looked down to the boy who was holding my hand "I was buying candy and I got lost…"

I sigh "Anyway don't let yourself get separated with your company again okay?"

"Hai~!"

"Ahh and don't just come with stranger it's dangerous, you're lucky because I know that school."

"Yes, I know that my parents always told me about not talking to strangers!"

"But you-"

"But onee-san was a kind person I can tell that's why I trusted onee-san!"

_Kind person huh…?_

_Though it was kind of endearing._

"Onee-san why do you know my school?"

"My brother attends there too."

"Then why onee-san doesn't?"

"..Umm.. Well…"

"Does onee-san hates ouran?"

"No not at all its just that my family can't afford me to go my brother was able to attend because he has a scholarship." I simply said smiling a bit.

"Ohh." That was he simply said.

_He seems to understand where I came from…_

**Now**

"Nai-neechan sorry for making you wait my teachers wants to talk to you." He smiled and he still holding my hand, he started calling me "Nai-neechan" because he wants to call me by my name.

_Well it was cute being called by kid who seems taken liking me… _

"Don't worry about it Shiro." I smiled at him who smiled back.

_He's name is Toshiro Arisato he's from a family that makes game consoles from the whole world. _

_So am practically looking at the future president of the game console company…_

_That's pretty awesome… _

"Neh Nai-neechan will you come to visit me again here to play with me?" He asked with sparkling eyes which made my face pale.

_I don't want to play you kid as much you're probably the most adorable thing but still I don't think—_

"Sorry Shiro but nee-chan can't play with you or visit you here…" I said as I pat his head gently.

"Do…Do you hate me Nai-neechan?" He asked with crocodile tears on his face.

_I hate those faces._

"I don't think I can just simply come here Shiro and…" I looked at the wall front of us "The likes of me shouldn't….Be here." I finish with a mutter.

"If you're talking about status Nai-neechan I find that excuse is stupid." I jerk as I turn to the boy sitting beside me who was in verge of tears but now he's with a serious expression written on his face.

"Am always told what I should do and think for my future that's way Nai-neechan if you're thinking such thing like that isn't that just making of an excuse? Not all students here were born with a silver spoon on their mouth, their parents work hard for their children so they could attend here." I froze on the words been thrown at me to think a kid could actually tell me this, right now I could feel this kid is mature than I expect.

"And for the proof didn't Nai-neechan brother attends here? Being a scholar right? Didn't he work hard to achieve that?"

_Right now all I could feel is guilty. _

_I've been whining about my brother perfection didn't think about his efforts. _

_I feel someone knock the sense out of me_

"Yeah, He did_._" I let out a sighed smiling a bit "I always thought you people were…umm.."

"Cheeky, prideful, cunning, spoil, brats, cold and almost thought about money?" Then Shiro started letting out a childish laugh "True, some are Nai-neechan and some are not."

"..You're..Different." I stared at the boy who was laughing.

"Well I want to go out." He said softly.

"Out…?"

"…No… Out of this little world I want to see more not just toys and sweets they buy me…" He tightens his grip on my hand. "I… want to see the world more… I don't want to be just a spoiled brat then takes over the company I want to see more how the world works in different places and different people."

Then I saw a very genuine smile lingers on his face.

"I wish there are more people like you…" I said simply smiling gently, to think I would meet an elementary boy who has a very…mature thinking.

"And I wish there are more people like you Nai-neechan." Then Toshiro suddenly hugged Nai "You're very…Honest…Because you're not making those fake caring people."

"Eh?"

_To think this brat just made me blush hard. _

_It's like when in a shoujo manga when the guy would say to the heroin. _

"Though I can tell you sometime you want me to call me a brat…"

_Wha- _

"But I don't mind if it's Nai-neechan!"

"Shiro shut up." I let a chuckle as Shiro started letting out a childish laugh.

Then the teacher and Shiro's father thanked me for taking back Shiro because apparently they been searching for him hours then Shiro asked the teacher if I could visit and play with him at school at first they seem don't want to approve it but suddenly the chairman just appeared telling it would be just fine and because my brother attends here and the chairman and Shiro's father told me that in secretly that Shiro don't have any friends and it's rare for him to take liking to someone, So in the end I was given with entrance pass card something that it would be alright to go to school whenever I want.

_So am going to be this kid caretaker? _

"Nai-neechan I promise you won't be a caretaker."

"What are you talking about Shiro?"

"Don't lie Nai-neechan I can see right through you." He smiles.

_Apparently someone broke the barrier…._

_But…I don't mind much… _

_It was rather nice… _

**Later**

"Shouldn't you have class right now?" I ask boy who was taking me somewhere gods knows.

"None!" I raise a brow "You're not skipping are you?" then the boy turns to face me with a worried look on his face I let out a groan "Shiro you're not supposed to do that, if they found out skipping class playing with me they going to forbid me going to this place." Then he started whining "But classes are boring!" I was told by his father that he's doing well at school but doesn't want to go to classes and wants me to help his son to make sure he goes to classes.

"Don't be such a brat Shiro."

"Am not a brat!"

"And you are now."

He pouted "I want to play with Nai-neechan and—"

"I will when you're done with all your classes and today I have no classes so I'll just wait for you then."

"Really!?"

"Yes, really even it's a pain to do so besides I want to check out my brother what he's doing…" I shrug but I only receive a hug.

"Then when my classes are done I'll be waiting at the garden! Does Nai-neechan know where the garden is?"

"Of course I do."

_That's where I started meeting my crush but ended_.

Then I wave my hand as I look up to the running figure away waving back, then I turn around and look for my brother explain him about this. It would be troublesome if I don't.

_But…_

_Where the hell is he anyway? _

_Especially in this huge school…_

_I don't want to get lost…_

I let out a laugh like hell am going to get lost again.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Fine I admitted am lost._

_Damn it._

Before I could let out a frustration I accidentally bump into someone.

_I think bumping into someone isn't a good practice._

_I've been bumping people recently._

_And would probably lead into nothing but trouble._

"Are you alright miss?" I groan quietly as I look up I was staring at a handsome man who has green eyes, dusty blonde hair which fixed in a messy hairdo but looks good on him, he's wearing a dark blue longs sleeve and white tie but he's wearing a lab coat then black dress pants then dress shoes.

_Above all._

_He's freaking handsome. _

_I'd be lying if I don't say he's hot. _

_I think he's a teacher judging the lab coat. _

_Probably science or chemistry teacher. _

"Am sorry sir I didn't mean to run into you…" I stood up taking his hand he offered. "You're not a student here are you visiting someone?" He asked in a polite tune smiling at me. "Ah yes, am looking for my brother." He blinks at me smiles "Is that so? Then can you tell his name I might help you."

_God. _

_He's freaking ADORABLE._

_I don't know why but this guy gives an aura of childishness. _

"Um.. Satoshi Mayonaka sir." I shyly answered.

_God._

_I sound like those girl just front of their crushes._

…

…

…_I feel stupid… _

I mentally scolded myself.

"Ah! Mayonaka-kun? Am his homeroom teacher." He answered smiling happily "Which means you're his little sister correct?" I shyly nodded. "See~? Sensei was a great help wasn't he?" He gave me those sparkling smiles of his again.

_I think am going to die If I keep receive those smiles. _

_This teacher it's like those shoujo manga where he will fall in love with the heroin._

_._

_._

_._

_FUCK._

_I think I've been reading TOO MUCH shoujo manga. _

"Actually right now am having a break and after 10 minutes I'll be their teacher." He turn started walking then he turn to look at me over his shoulder "Why don't you and sensei have a talk then?" I blinked at his offer because he could just show the way but he wants to talk to me…

_Why? _

"Ahh.. Don't worry sensei won't do anything indecent promise!" Then he shown his picky to me making a picky promise, automatically I followed he did and did the picky promise.

_I was practically doing a picky promise with a teacher who I just met 3 minutes ago. _

Though I have to admit I enjoyed talking to Tezuka-sensei ah his full name his Kirio Tezuka and a chemistry teacher, he's pretty the type of teacher who all student go along with, He's nice and clumsy but little bit of airhead I don't know but I find him attractive, he's the type of person who people want to be friends with and comfortable be with. Am not sure but my intuition tells me so.

"Now shall we go the lab? As much I enjoy our conversation I'll get scolded if I don't." He laughs as he started gathering folders which was quite a lot.

"Tezuka-sensei I think I should help with those…" I offered but he decline pouting "Like I would let a girl carry things for me." I shrug "But sensei you'll trip again If I don't you know." I said with a teasing tune then I receive a laugh "That's right I guess I should take the offer, wouldn't want sensei get embarrass himself twice now?" I chuckles as I take the other half.

_To tell you the truth Tezuka-sensei trip suddenly trip when another teacher ask him to give the book to someone._

_Though he trip on was non-existing…Though it was very funny to look at…_

"Will you be alright? Isn't it too heavy?" He shoots me a worried look I rolled my eyes smiling "It's alright sensei." Then I heard him chuckles.

When we arrive at the lab room we already saw student were already seating on their places and chatting with each other, and then I saw Satoshi-nii who was eyes close and wearing his ear buds listening to his music from the window then I stop at the front of the door as I look up to the teacher who was grinning at me.

"Do you want to make a memorable entrance?" he asked taking the folders from me.

"Thank you but I would like to decline." I grin back to him then he patted me on the head gently.

"Suit yourself but thank you for helping." He smiled "I think I should be the one telling you that sensei.." Then he let out a chuckles "Then you're welcome sensei was happy to help you~"

Then he entered the room he place the folders on the desk then he clap his hand telling everyone to sit down on their places but he only receive laughs from his student. Thought he didn't seem to mind…

_Or he's just used to it…_

_I feel pity on him…_

"Now now don't bully sensei." He winks at the class though the class continued laughing at him and the girls were squealing, Tezuka-sensei is really loved by his class….

_Or they just are making fun of him…_

_Probably both… _

Then I saw Souh-san and Ootori-san, Souh-san was laughing but Ootori-san was simply smiling finding the situation amusing then Satoshi-nii still have his eyes close. Then Tezuka-sensei glances at me then smiles then return facing the class.

"Now than before I would begin." He smiles "Sensei found a lost puppy~!" I almost fell down when he said that I stared at him with a worried look but he simply grinned "It was a poor lost adorable puppy~!"Then the student started snickering and my face started to blush from embarrassment.

Then Souh-san stood "What did you do with the poor little puppy sensei~!?" He said with a dramatic pose who receive cheering from the girls.

_I think I should just leave and go to the garden where Shiro ask me too. _

"The adorable puppy has brown hair and dark brown eyes, she was adorable make you want to hug it~!" Tezuka-sensei smiled "I took her with me for a bit."

_I have to say Tezuka-sensei pass being a shoujo manga character teacher._

I blush at his comments am not sure if he was teasing me or something. Then I heard someone suddenly stood up and making everyone quiet.

"That lost puppy is mine."

Everyone look at him I followed their eyes they were looking at Satoshi-nii who was still in daze from sleeping.

"Sensei do you mind if I take care my puppy for a bit?"

"Not at all but Mayonaka-kun if told you can I keep that puppy sometimes?" Tezuka-sensei said with a grin then girls starting squealing.

"That would be troublesome Tezuka-sensei." Satoshi-nii who grin back then he left the room.

"Hey Kyoya was the puppy a girl or a real puppy?" Asked Tamaki with a confuse look on his face to Kyoya when Satoshi left the room, Kyoya simply stare at his best friend and went back to his work "Who knows?" He simply said "Ehhh?"

**Hallway Far from the Lab room**

"How—"

"Tezuka-sensei kept glancing at me when he kept mentioning you."

"Ah…"

"But before anything else why are you here?"

"A LONG story."

"Summary please."

I groan then started explaining it to him.

"I see…" Then he patted my shoulder "You should start wearing glasses from now on."

"What—"

"If you keep bumping people nothing good comes out of it." I shrug as I rolled my eyes.

"But I didn't expect they'll give you a privilege to come to this school whenever you want."

"Yeah, I'll be babysitting a kid after class."

"Well it might been a good thing, after all we can go home together and—"

"My school is walking distance to our home BUT your school I need to take the bus just to get here." I glared at him.

"Come on you'll meet people here. Nai you'll meet—"

"Are you trying to make me a gold digger brother?"

"Not really, you might find a good husband."

"Are joking with me?"

"Fine, to make up with you, you'll be my guest after class at the host club." He grins.

I blinked

"Oh yeah, you're a host now huh?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to."

"What?"

"To go to the host club."

"Why?"

"For the better…"

"Come on, this way you won't be torture by the brat if you take him to the host club and the customers would play with him if like you said he's adorable." He said rolling his eyes.

"But…"

_Haruhi would be there and THEM. _

…_I… _

"I don't like the host club." Then Satoshi blinked his eyes

"I know."

"No what I really mean—"

"Am fully aware what you meant."

"Then why are you—"

"Nai—"

"And Haruhi about my email and pho—"

"Nai—"

"Satoshi-nii you have no idea—"

"Nai will you shut up and listen to me?"

"…Yes…"

"Good, If you already having problem about Haruhi—"

"That's why I told—"

Then I receive a light smack on the head.

"Am sorry."

"Ahem, now then I already prepared it for you."

Then Satoshi shove to me a sim card and an email written on a small sheet of paper.

"Why?"

"I want to confirm with something."

"But—"

"Listen just comes to the club alright?"

"Satoshi-nii…"

"Nai…" Then Satoshi patted Nai's head gently.

"Okay…" I muttered.

"Good, then I should go now I think we been talking like 10 minutes now Tezuka-sensei would be looking for me now." Then he started walking away.

"A-ah.. Satoshi-nii!"

"What?" He looked over his shoulder.

"What do you think about Tezuka-sensei?"

Then he raised a brow.

"A laughing stock."

I let out a chuckle.

"He's weird huh?"

"Yes, quite an airhead but he's a good teacher."

"Ahh…"

Then he waves his hand walking away.

"Then I'll see you later and don't get lost seriously."

"A-ah..Shut up!" then I heard him chuckles.

_I wondered what is my brother planning..? _

_Even I still don't want to go…_

…_Why do I have to deal with this…?_

**Chapter 9 What will Nai do when she going to deal with the host club? Especially Haruhi? **

**And What was Satoshi planning? **

**Alright guys sorry I didn't do the beach event yet, don't worry I will but not now~**

**Okay there are a lot of Oc than I thought but I need them… **

**Okay lets list them. **

**Nai Mayonaka **

**Satoshi Mayonaka **

**Mizuki Fukawa**

**Toshiro "Shiro" Aristo **

**Then lastly Kirio Tezuka. Wow 5 oc I hope you don't mind the others! They have big roles so don't hate them please~! **

**Explaining the names~**

**Kirio came from an anime/manga **_**Kamichama Karin "Kirio Karasuma"**_** the glasses dude I love him. :3  
then Tezuka came from **_**Prince of Tennis "Kunimitsu Tezuka-taicho"~!**_** don't mind doing a hundred laps for him really as long I'll be with him~! Nah sorry am just fangirling xD**

**Toshiro "Shiro" came from the name **_**Bleach "captain Toshiro"**_** know him? Then Aristo came from a **_**game/anime Persona 3 Minato Arisato**_** I LOVE that game especially Akihiko and Theodore and Shinji their adorable~! BUT I LOVE THEODORE THE MOST!...Too bad you can't have a lovers ending with him *cries* He actually ended after…ahem "Spend a long time with Theodore." Question though when you read that what come to your mind? After Theodore said "You know I can teach you a lot of thing too." And Akihiko said "Never mind don't talk, let's just let out bodies do the talking." **

**What are your minds that time? Lol xD **

**More important things I wont leave this fic and am not sure I can't update soon when midterms starts…My classes starts at January 6 so I don't when I'll be able to update probably Saturdays and Sundays…. **


End file.
